


Something New

by eyjayy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ADHD Victor Nikiforov, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, BDSM, Begging, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Communication, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Dramatic Victor Nikiforov, Face-Fucking, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Cup of China, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Discovery, Service Submission, Short One Shot, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Submission, Under-negotiated Kink, Victor Nikiforov Has ADHD, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyjayy/pseuds/eyjayy
Summary: In which Yuuri is anxious but Really Into Viktor, Viktor doesn’t know he’s a desperate service sub, and the rush of reciprocated affection after the Cup of China causes these two things to make themselves known.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I’ve completed in appx 13 years, so please be gentle. Hope yall enjoy.

After the Cup of China — after the kiss and cry, and the reporters’ questions, and the scolding from Yakov — after all of that, there was the night sky.

Yuuri and Viktor left the Capital Gymnasium that housed the event like they were leaving a shining ball to visit the private, winding gardens of a massive estate. The evening air was clear, unusual in Beijing this time of year, and the stars were visible above them. Viktor couldn’t take his eyes off of Yuuri, who took a deep breath, raising his arms and stretching as he let it out, triumphant.

“Aaaah!! I can’t believe it! Second place,” he sighed.

Viktor watched him, the corners of his mouth tired from smiling. It was a pleasant ache, like the soreness after a long run, or the stretch of your muscles when you slide into an _onsen_ after that run. Like the feeling of being loved for the first time by someone you never expected to care about you at all.

Yuuri was turning to Viktor, returning that smile.

“Thank you, Viktor. For everything.”

Viktor’s grin, impossibly, grew wider as he walked over to his student. Friend? Lover? His Yuuri.

He took Yuuri’s hands in his own, warm skin on his own chilled fingers, and touched his nose to Yuuri’s.

“It’s my pleasure,” he said, breath fanning over Yuuri’s mouth. Viktor could still feel his own hesitance at the new closeness, at the smile on Yuuri’s face when Viktor was this close instead of the look of shock and nerves he was used to. When Viktor leaned in and pushed their lips together, he nearly choked on the thrill.

It was such a delight to have this, this simple pleasure, this barrier broken between them. Viktor was testing its permanence. Was it a one time thing? Was Yuuri just caught up in the excitement of the competition, and —

But no, Yuuri kissed Viktor back, breathlessly, with abandon, without a single note of hesitance. The feeling shot down Viktor’s throat, into his groin and then straight down to his toes, pushing him forward into Yuuri’s warm, warm, _warm_ mouth. Viktor felt himself groan, and his head grew light.

“ _Yuuri_ …” he sighed.

When they pulled away from each other just that little bit, foreheads touching, breath mingling, Viktor found himself noting the taste of Yuuri’s exhales, how they were almost sweet, and that didn’t make one god damned bit of sense but it felt more real than he could remember anything ever feeling before.

Hearing his name, Yuuri hummed in response. Viktor kissed his closed lips, nuzzled against him.

“How did you get this way…”

Yuuri’s forehead scrunched up.

“What way?”

“More amazing than I could have ever imagined.”

Ah, and there was the blush, blooming quietly as Yuuri rolled his eyes and grinned. Viktor loved that blush, the gentle press of red across Yuuri’s cheeks. Viktor’s lovers weren’t often shy, weren’t often quiet, weren’t often _caring_.

“There’s people coming out...” Yuuri said.

And so there was. Audience members and athletes were beginning to trickle out of the building, brought on by the end of the event.

Viktor wondered, not for the first time, what Yuuri was thinking. Was he embarrassed at being so close in front of strangers? Did he feel the giddiness Viktor did, the unabashed, shameless devotion? Viktor’s body was thrumming with excitement and hope, thrilled at the accomplishment they had achieved together, the success of their partnership, and the reciprocation of attraction. _God_ , he hoped this wasn’t a fluke.

When Yuuri spoke, his voice was a whisper.

“We should go back to the hotel room.”

Viktor hummed in assent. “Let’s walk.”

It was a moment before they parted, Viktor leaving a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek and their fingers sliding together. They started the walk quietly, tentative but still bristling with potential. Viktor’s thumb rubbed the side of Yuuri’s fingers, and, in a moment, Yuuri’s thumb began to move over Viktor’s too. Viktor savored the small, private turn of Yuuri’s lips behind his jacket collar.

“Ask me what I want you to be to me,” Viktor said.

“Hm?” Yuuri asked, not quite understanding.

“What did you say before? Not a son, not a brother, not a friend…”

“Ah -”

“Not a boyfriend, either...”

Yuuri’s brow furrowed, looking down.

“Viktor…” he started.

  
“All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be yourself, Yuuri. Tonight, you were definitely that.”

Viktor saw Yuuri smile again, felt Yuuri punch his arm, and the laughter that bubbled up between them was refreshing. Intimate.

“You’re such a brat.”

  
Viktor chuckled.

“That’s not the first time someone’s called me that!”

They joined hands again, and soon, the hotel rose before them, grand and golden, lit warmly and filled with the fresh scent of luxury. Yuuri was still getting used to the trimmings of wealth, Viktor knew, but it wasn’t within his self-control to quit spoiling him. At least the money was going to something important for once.

When they reached the elevator, a sort of awkwardness stole over them, the anxious anticipation of communicating what they wanted taking over the warm, clean feeling of hope and closeness. Viktor was used to knowing exactly what he wanted, and right now he wanted whatever Yuuri did. That is to say, he was entirely clueless, and terrified of what the answer would be.

Maybe try something vague.

“So, how did you want to celebrate?”

“Hmm...It wouldn’t be too much to get some room service, right?”

  
“Of course not, Yuuri. That sounds fantastic.”

The elevator _ding_ -ed upon the arrival at their floor, and Viktor made a show of bowing Yuuri into the hall, following behind with enthusiasm. Once inside, they sat on the edge of the bed in the low light of the desk lamp, thighs touching, and pored over the menu. Viktor could feel himself getting clingy, giving into every small urge he’d had to touch Yuuri since the day they met, but was powerless to stop himself. Yuuri didn’t seem to mind.

Viktor was the one to call the order in, as Yuuri wasn’t fond of phone calls, and while he was on the phone Yuuri motioned that he was going to take a shower. Viktor felt wired, but it was likely that Yuuri was exhausted from the day: multiple demanding, public, social interactions and some of the most difficult skating he’s ever done, not to mention in front of thousands of strangers. It was enough to wear anyone out, let alone Yuuri. Sometimes, Viktor couldn’t fathom the way Yuuri was able to continue on with the intensity of the anxiety he experienced, and Viktor was starting to suspect Yuuri didn’t let him in on most of it.

In time, the food came, Yuuri left the shower, and they ate in a peaceful silence at the small table by the window. Yuuri looked so relaxed in his pajamas, but Viktor had neglected to change, instead undoing his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. He wasn’t quite sure of the atmosphere yet, and he didn’t really want to head to bed right after dinner.

He wanted to talk.

Well, he wanted to fuck.

Really, he wanted whatever Yuuri wanted to give him.

As the meal wound down, Yuuri stacked the dishes in a helpful arrangement for the server and Viktor attempted to force himself to speak. Before he could come up with anything worth saying, however, Yuuri broke the ice.

“I think we should talk.”

Well, that worked. Viktor nodded.

“All teasing aside, what _do_ you want us to be?”

“Whatever you want, Yuuri.”

There was a moment in which they locked eyes, and Viktor held his tongue as best he could.

Yuuri shook his head. “That’s not an answer,” he said. “I want to know what you’re thinking. I feel like I can never predict you.”

Viktor raised his eyebrows and felt himself give a small laugh. “The feeling’s mutual,” he said.

Yuuri waited.

Viktor felt that he’d been placed in an uncomfortable situation. Wasn’t it obvious? Hadn’t he been as explicit as one could be in polite company, let alone with one’s student? Wasn’t it utterly, blatantly, embarrassingly clear how infatuated Viktor was? Surely Yuuri was just trying to mock him.

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He remembered their kiss earlier. No, their kisses. All three of them. Yuuri had pushed back into his mouth, and moved with him. Yuuri was shy, insecure, impossibly self-conscious.

Viktor opened his eyes.

“I want to be with you, romantically. Sexually. However you’ll have me. Yuuri, I want to be together for as long as you’ll stay, in every way you’re willing.”

Almost immediately, Yuuri’s mouth dropped open, and Viktor registered shock on his face. _Shock_. Maybe he’d had everything wrong this whole time, maybe he hadn't been clear with his intentions at all.

“Viktor—”

Viktor held up a hand, feeling frustrated, confused, desperate.

“Just - take your time. I know that’s probably a lot. You look like I poured a bucket of cold water over your head, and I don’t mean to pressure you.”

Yuuri was mumbling something to himself in Japanese, looking around as if trying to make sense of his surroundings. He lifted a hand to his arm and pinched. They both watched the capillaries refill with wide eyes, then Yuuri turned to Viktor, a look of determination in his face like he was about to step onto the ice.

“Yes,” he said.

“...Yes?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Yes, I want to be together. With you. Romantically, s-sexually, all of it. However you’ll have me, as long as you can tolerate me.”

“ _Tolerate_ you—!”

Viktor shoved his chair out from underneath him and circled the table, reaching for Yuuri’s face with both hands, and pressed their mouths together with as much intensity as he could manage.

“I want _all_ of you,” he told Yuuri, who made the most yearning expression Viktor had ever seen and leaned in again. _Forever_ , his mind supplied, and a space in his heart winced at the silent plea.

This time, when they kissed, it wasn’t just new, it was explosive. Emboldened by the confession, Yuuri licked into Viktor’s mouth immediately, grasping at the collar of Viktor’s shirt while pulling himself up and backing Viktor into the bedside. Viktor, for one, felt a heady rush of excitement and let himself be led and pushed down suddenly, Yuuri straddling his lap before he could even make sense of what was happening.

Yuuri kissed him like he couldn’t get enough, like he was consuming Viktor entirely. He was overwhelming, thrusting his tongue deep into Viktor’s mouth, laving at his soft palate, his cheeks, his teeth. When Viktor moved his own tongue, it was only to experience what was being done to him, the way Yuuri pushed into him and violated his throat. It was unlike anything Viktor had known, and when Yuuri pulled off, heaving heavy breaths over Viktor’s lips, Viktor was so drunk on the sensation that he could hardly hold his eyes open.

“Was that okay?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor answered with a guttural moan.

“More than,” he affirmed.

Yuuri took that as the encouragement it was and began licking down Viktor’s throat, sucking his pulse, and _biting_ , god, Viktor hadn’t known he would like that but his cock apparently did. Fuck, and Yuuri was taking every cue Viktor gave, running his hands through Viktor’s hair and tugging possessively, testing the limits of Viktor’s interest in physical pain, before laving a long line up Viktor’s throat and fucking his mouth again with that warm, thick tongue.

Viktor could feel his eyes rolling under their lids and something in the back of his mind whispered to him that this was going to be the best goddamned sex of his entire life if this kept going the way it was. When Yuuri pulled off his mouth again, he took a moment to look at Viktor, running his thumbs over Viktor’s swollen lips as Viktor chased every touch with his tongue.

In a breath, Yuuri leaned in, his lips just barely touching Viktor’s, pulling Viktor’s head back so that he could see the ceiling behind Yuuri’s face.

“I want to touch every part of you,” Yuuri whispered, almost shyly, and Viktor felt him spread his thighs further, lowering his weight into Viktor’s lap. “I _have_ wanted to, for...for a long time. I want to...to make you come, if you’ll let me.” He rocked his weight into Viktor, turning his face into Viktor’s shoulder, his ass rubbing Viktor’s cock through his slacks. Viktor ran his hands down Yuuri’s sides and pressed his thumbs into the place where his thighs met his pelvis. Yuuri’s pajama pants did little to hide his erection, the flannel raised and wet where the tip of his dick met the fabric.

“Fuck, yes, of course, _Yuuri_ —”

Yuuri was moving then, little grinds on Viktor’s lap, trying to get some kind of friction but almost — after all of this — almost afraid to take it. Viktor brushed the tips of his thumbs closer to Yuuri’s cock, just grazing the stretch of fabric, before pushing them into the top of Yuuri’s waistband. He teased the dark hairs at Yuuri’s crotch, feeling like he was taking his chances, crossing some kind of line that couldn’t be uncrossed.

“Yuuri, I want to touch you, too, can I -”

“Yes, Viktor, _please_ —”

And that was all it took for Viktor to reach into Yuuri’s pants and fist? his cock, velvety and hot in his palm, pulling it out into the air and starting a punishing rhythm. Yuuri cried out, loud in the large hotel room, and threw his head back as he rode Viktor’s lap in response.

“God, Yuuri, you’re absolutely stunning, so gorgeous like this—”

“Viktor, _fuck_ , you can’t just _say_ things like that while you’re—”

“Like what?”

“God, that I’m—”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, _fuck_ yes, please—”

“You’re gorgeous. Beautiful. So good like this, riding me and letting me touch you. You deserve to be told how - how incredible you are, how inspiring, so perfect, _Yuuri_ —”

A moan erupted from Yuuri, honest and clear. Viktor watched as Yuuri’s jaw dropped, eyes squeezed shut as he choked on his own air, come pulsing over Viktor’s fist. Yuuri dug his fingers into Viktor’s shoulders and Viktor used every bit of his attention to commit this image to memory: his lover gasping, taking deep, gulping breaths as he came, flooded with orgasm.

Viktor _ached_ as Yuuri arched his back, leaning into Viktor’s hold. Yuuri was completely blissed out, his limbs gone soft around Viktor’s body, and Viktor rubbed small circles into his waist with his thumbs as Yuuri rode the high and came down, chest heaving. Viktor couldn’t stop grinning, and when Yuuri lifted his head to look into his eyes again, he seemed positively wrung out.

“Good?” Viktor asked.

Weakly, Yuuri nodded, and Viktor pushed Yuuri’s bangs away from his eyes with his clean hand.

“Come here,” Viktor said, and hauled Yuuri’s loose frame further onto the bed with him.

It took a moment to get situated, Viktor wiping the come from his hand with a tissue from the nightstand. Eventually, Yuuri wrapped himself around Viktor’s body, legs tucked under Viktor’s ass and arm over Viktor’s chest. Viktor took a minute to pull a blanket over them, then kissed Yuuri on the top of his head.

“I haven’t even touched you…” Yuuri mumbled, and Viktor laughed.

“There will time for that later. You’re exhausted.”

“But I want it to be good for you, too…”

Viktor sighed.

“It _was_ good for me, Yuuri.”

“Mmh, you’re too nice,” Yuuri grumbled, pawing at Viktor’s face limply, but he dropped the issue.

Feeling amused, Viktor pulled the glasses from Yuuri’s face, set them on the nightstand, switched off the lamp, and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of being wrapped in Yuuri’s arms.

“Shh my love, I’ll be here still in the morning.”

 

**

 

Viktor woke up slowly. The room was bright — they hadn’t closed the heavy curtains last night. Before his eyes opened, Viktor could feel Yuuri’s body over his, could hear the light snoring at his shoulder and feel the warm puffs of breath over his skin.

Yuuri was beautiful when he slept. His hair was tousled, pouring over his forehead and into his eyes, breaths calm and even, mouth gently open. Viktor spent a good, solid minute or two just staring, feeling the warmth and connection of the night before grow in his chest. He thought he didn’t deserve this, that surely there had been some fluke in the universe to bring him to such a place of wonder and rest, to have such a stunning man want to be with him.

_However you can have me, as long as you can tolerate me._

Viktor felt that, even if Yuuri didn’t know it yet, it would be the other way around. Viktor was used to his lovers growing tired of him. Sure, he was handsome, and talented, and maybe even charming when he put his mind to it. But when it came down to everyday, domestic moments, he knew he was exhausting.

Often, he didn’t notice when people were talking to him, including people he cared deeply about. He would become distracted during important conversations, interrupting his lovers while they were crying to mention something entirely unrelated. He often got lost when he was on his own, needing almost constant supervision to find his way through a new city, and he tended to forget the most important details: his partner's’ favorite things, scheduled dates, phone calls. Not to mention the chronic late arrivals. Ten minutes late to dinner is one thing, but thirty minutes late with no call because you haven’t charged your phone and got lost on a route you’ve taken multiple times before wasn’t exactly excusable, especially for the fourth time in a row. People tended to take the hint, even when it wasn’t being given.

Even all of that didn’t take into account the obsession with skating, the missed texts, the extended travel, the chronic mood swings...

The long and short of it was, Viktor was well aware he was a high-maintenance partner, and if anyone was to be tolerated, it was him.

He allowed himself a deep sigh, watching his breath rustle Yuuri’s bangs, and pushed away the negativity. There would be time for heartbreak later. Maybe when Yuuri broke his records, stole the gold medal, realized Viktor wasn’t nearly cut out to be a coach, let alone Yuuri’s coach — when Yuuri realized he didn’t need Viktor, maybe he might still want him.

For now, there was this.

It was a few minutes before the sunlight stirred Yuuri from his sleep, his shifting grabbing Viktor’s attention.

“ _Ohayou_ ,” he slurred, and Viktor smiled. It was always these private moments, the bits of vulnerability and inelegance, that Viktor cherished the most.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” he said, watching as the corners of Yuuri’s mouth slid up in satisfaction as he snuggled closer into Viktor’s arms.

“We slept in our clothes,” Yuuri noted.

“Mm,” said Viktor. He ran a hand over Yuuri’s hair, down his neck, his spine, rubbing his lower back under the shirt he’d been wearing the night before, and watched him shiver.

Slowly, Yuuri raised his head and looked Viktor in the eye. He blinked.

“Did we…?” He bit his lip and took a breath. Viktor held his tongue, having learned a long time ago that it was important to let Yuuri think while he spoke.

“...Did that really happen last night?” he asked, and Viktor couldn’t help the look of endearment coming over his face at that. Yuuri always seemed in awe of Viktor, and Viktor couldn’t quite get over being seen as something so damn special.

“I believe it did,” he replied, and remembered that he could kiss Yuuri now, so he did.

Yuuri made a small noise in the back of his throat at that, a good noise, and leaned into the kiss. It was slow, and when they pulled apart Viktor tugged on Yuuri’s lower lip and rubbed their noses together, sharing air.

There was a moment of quiet, then, as Yuuri drew circles into the skin under Viktor’s shirt and Viktor felt himself becoming increasingly focused on the sensation. He sighed a small, contented breath. How long had he been wishing to wake up with Yuuri like this? How often had he imagined this feeling, dreamed of the privilege?

“...Does my breath smell bad?” Yuuri mumbled.

Viktor hadn’t thought of this, eyes widening in panic.

“No, of course not! ...Does mine? I forgot to brush my teeth last night!” He held a hand up to his mouth and breathed into his cupped palm.

“Yuuri, I can’t tell!” He cried, “You have to tell me!”

He rolled over on his side and pushed his face into Yuuri’s, breathing out toward Yuuri’s nose before realizing that might be a little inconvenient for Yuuri. But Yuuri merely took it in stride, already starting to giggle, pushing Viktor’s face away as he laughed.

“Oh my god, no, you’re fine! It just smells like you, you dork.”

“Oh, is that so?” Viktor was smirking now, unwilling to tolerate being laughed at when Yuuri was the one who started this.

“Have you been paying a lot of attention to how nice I smell, _Yuuuuri_?”

Yuuri cried out in good humor as Viktor rubbed his nose in the warm space underneath Yuuri’s ear, leaving quick kisses there. He rolled on top of Yuuri, straddling his lap with his arms on either side of Yuuri’s shoulders, resting his weight on his elbows. When Viktor pulled his face away from its place by Yuuri’s cheek, Yuuri’s eyes were shining up at him with an expression he couldn’t quite place. Almost like…

“I do pay attention to it, though,” Yuuri said quietly, and he lifted a hand up to touch Viktor’s hair. It was a gentle touch, almost hesitant, but still with that reverence that Viktor couldn’t quite fathom. Yuuri continued, turning away in bashfulness.

“You smell...nice,” he said, and Viktor could feel his blush in his whole body, so he returned Yuuri’s gesture, brushing the hair from Yuuri’s forehead and feeling his face melt with fondness. When Yuuri didn’t turn back, Viktor leaned forward again and let his lips brush Yuuri’s ear while he spoke.

“I notice you too, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s whole body shivered under Viktor, hair standing on end, before he pushed Viktor’s chest away, trying not to smile.

“Aargh! Why do you always do that! Call me by my name…”

Viktor sat back obligingly, acutely aware that he was now the one in _Yuuri’s_ lap, as compared to the night before. He winked, putting a finger to his lips.

“Because you always shiver and blush so cutely! You do like it, right?”

“That’s not the point…” Yuuri had quickly lost his almost-smile as he trailed off.

Viktor took a moment and thought. Yuuri still wouldn’t look him in the eye.

Viktor was quiet when he spoke again.

“...I think it’s just because I like seeing that you want me back, sometimes, if you get what I mean?”

Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows up, confused, and finally caught Viktor’s eye. This time, his stare was piercing.

“You’re not - making fun of me?”

Viktor was shocked.

“Why the _hell_ would I do that?”

Yuuri gave him a very flat look, at which Viktor promptly looked guilty.

“Okay, okay, but not about this. Not about _wanting you_. I just...in the past, I’ve wondered. If you even still liked me, so I...”

Yuuri sighed, blowing his bangs out of his face, this time with fond exasperation.

“Viktor,” he said. His voice was dripping with affectionate irritation. “If you have to worry about that, then I definitely haven’t been clear enough,” he said, and tugged Viktor in by his shirt for a crushing kiss.

The momentum was enough to knock their teeth together, but Viktor felt it again, that rush of being pursued, of Yuuri taking control, and lost himself in the feeling of lips and teeth and tongue.

With his eyes closed, Viktor could feel himself growing thicker against Yuuri’s hip, his head buzzing. When they paused for a moment, foreheads touching, Viktor’s breath was coming faster and his hips had started rocking down without his permission. Yuuri bit his lower lip gently, touched his tongue to Viktor’s mouth, teasing, and moved with him.

“Yuuri, I want to —”

Yuuri nodded as their lips met again, then, “Anything you want.”

A pause. “...Anything?”

  
Yuuri looked nervously skeptical.

“Well, I mean, nothing too weird, I guess, for now…”

Viktor felt himself giggling before he could stop it.

 

“No, no, no - I just - I want to use my mouth. On you. On - ”

He glance down Yuuri’s torso, still smiling.

“Oh! Oh, I - Yeah. Yes,” Yuuri took a deep breath. “Please.”

And Viktor’s smile became a smirk before he kissed Yuuri again firmly.

“Thank you,” he whispered, then began slowly, teasingly, pressing wet bites and kisses down Yuuri’s throat.

“O-of course,” Yuuri muttered, distracted.

When he reached Yuuri’s shirt collar, he pushed it aside, licking his collarbone. Then, impatiently, he grabbed the hem and pushed it up as far as it could go, exposing Yuuri’s chest.

“Good?”

Yuuri nodded, overcome. His cheeks were pink, but his eyes had gone glassy and reverent again.

“Good,” Viktor agreed, and put his mouth over Yuuri’s nipple.

Yuuri nearly shouted at the feeling, sounding shocked and overwhelmed, but he didn’t ask Viktor to stop, and his hands ran through the hair on the back of Viktor’s head with new desperation.

By now Viktor could feel Yuuri’s cock getting wet through the soft fabric of Yuuri’s pajama pants as he rutted up against Viktor’s stomach. It was heady, seeing Yuuri relieved of his near-constant embarrassment, relieved by excitement.

Viktor pressed his fingers under the waistband of Yuuri’s pants, teasing. Yuuri looked down his nose at him, smiling.

“Go ahead,” he encouraged with raised eyebrows.

Viktor pulled the elastic up and over, watching intently, thinking there was nothing more arousing than this view from Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri’s cock was red, thick, and leaking already. There was a freckle on the underside of the head, which Viktor was endlessly endeared by. Yuuri had brought one hand up to hold himself, waiting. Viktor could feel his breath coming faster, and he licked his lips before looking up at Yuuri again.

“God, Yuuri, you’re so gorgeous,” Viktor breathed, and then his mouth was on Yuuri’s cock, hot and wet and sucking.

Viktor’s hand came up to replace Yuuri’s as he moved, enthusiastically, taking the length in to push against his throat before sliding up again, keeping tight suction as he went. He was overwhelmed with the sensations of the act: Yuuri’s musky smell, his warmth, the short hairs at the base of his dick, the pain when his cock pushed on the back of Viktor’s throat, and Viktor struggling to get as much air as he could through his nose as he pulled up. It was all so much, and that buzzing in Viktor’s head became even stronger.

He lost himself in the feeling of it. It wasn’t like other times he’d sucked someone off, but, to be fair, those other times he hadn’t wanted so badly to please the person he was blowing. To serve and satisfy, to have them use his mouth however they liked and come completely undone because of it.

Suddenly, Yuuri fisted a handful of Viktor’s hair at the back of his head and pulled him off.

“Aah!” Viktor gulped in air, trying to collect himself and pay attention. “What is it? Is it not - ”

Yuuri didn’t let him finish, looking absolutely wrecked as he spoke. His lips were bright red, presumably from biting them, and his eyes were heavy, drunk on the moment.

“No, no Viktor it’s good, I just - I want to - ”

Viktor blinked, wondering what Yuuri was asking for, impatient to bend down again and mouth Yuuri’s cock.

“I...want to fuck your mouth.”

  
Well, that sure was something Yuuri just said.

Dumbly, Viktor nodded.

“Is that okay?” Yuuri asked anxiously. “I mean, you don’t have to, of course! You just look so - and I wanted to move my hips - and then I started to think...”

Viktor gave in to his impatience and kissed Yuuri’s length, looking up from under his lashes into Yuuri’s tomato face while he replied.

“Shh, my love. I...Honestly, I felt like I was almost about to beg you to.”

There was a moment of tense silence as they stared at each other, and Viktor thought he’d come on too strong. Yuuri spoke first.

“Do you still want to?”

“To...what?”

“You know, beg me.” He said this with a faux-casual air, shrugging his shoulder.

Viktor felt his mouth open in shock, and that buzzing in head grew, filling his mind, rushing shivers up his spine.

“ _God_ , yes,” he breathed.

Blissfully, Yuuri smiled, but this time it was wicked. “Go on then,” he reminded Viktor.

“Fuck, yes. Please, Yuuri!” he breathed, and took in that thick length again, unashamed, before pulling off and working it with his hand as he whispered, “Please Yuuri, please fuck my mouth. I want you to fill me up, want you to come inside my throat, _please_!”

It was like his mind had been waiting to say these things, but he only just now knew how to let them out. It felt vulnerable, but it felt _right_. It was thrilling.  
  
Yuuri’s face changed, then, and it wasn’t the reverent expression Viktor was used to. This time it was almost sinister, like Yuuri was looking at a kept pet, someone to tenderly take advantage of, and Viktor had never seen Yuuri look at him like _that_.

“If that’s what you want, open up.”

Head spinning, Viktor let his jaw fall slack, leaning over Yuuri’s cock and allowing Yuuri to slowly, so slowly, slide it into Viktor’s waiting throat.

He shut his eyes tight and let it happen, the slide slow at first, drool sliding down the side of Yuuri’s shaft. Yuuri took a tight grip of Viktor’s hair, just holding him still. He waited for Viktor to breathe, then increased the pace.

Viktor couldn’t keep up. His hips lifted in little jerks, grinding his cock on Yuuri’s leg, even through both sets of their clothing. Helplessly, his hands gripped the sheets as he tried to hold still, to focus on his lips and tongue and _breathing_ \- who knew it was so hard to _breathe_ while getting your throat fucked? But the difficulty only increased his interest, the challenge of serving Yuuri’s desires, of making him come as hard has possible, of pleasuring him like no one else ever had.

It took a few breaks to gasp for air, interspersed with helpless begging for more, until Viktor really got the hang of taking in air as Yuuri pulled back, and opening his throat as wide as possible as Yuuri pushed in. Still, the pace was brutal, and Viktor found his attention narrowed to just the slick slide of his lips around Yuuri’s cock, drowning in sensation when it was interrupted by Yuuri’s hands pulling impossibly harder on his hair.

“Viktor, I’m - I’m coming! _Fuck_ , I’m coming!”

Worried Yuuri might pull him off, Viktor leaned into it, throat full and aching, feeling the dirty-intimate-roughness of Yuuri’s pubes on the tip of his nose. He fought the powerful urge to gasp, determined to keep his mouth full of cock. And then, suddenly, the space behind his tongue was flooded - Yuuri’s cock was so far into his throat that he couldn’t hold the come in his mouth, instead it was forced inside him, thick and warm. He couldn’t swallow around it, just felt his throat held open, Yuuri’s shaft pulsing on his tongue with each rush of fluid, until there wasn’t any more left to give.

As soon as it stopped, Viktor lifted his head and took deep breaths, wiping the spit and come from his mouth and staring at Yuuri’s cock. Still, transfixed. Yuuri’s hand had taken the place of Viktor’s mouth, and he was squeezing along the shaft, causing the last drops of come to bead up on his tip. Dazed and greedy, Viktor licked them up as they were offered, and Yuuri ran his other hand through Viktor’s hair gently.

They were both breathing heavily, recovering from the intensity of the moment. Viktor felt dreamy, eyelids heavy, and laid his head on Yuuri’s hip. He was still wrapped around Yuuri’s leg as he watched the slow, vulnerable change of Yuuri’s cock softening.

After a moment, Yuuri spoke.

“That was the best fucking blowjob I’ve ever had in my life.”

Viktor felt pride and satisfaction hum through him. He had done well. He hummed gently, feeling warm and sated in a way he wasn’t sure he could name yet. There was quiet for a bit longer, and the Yuuri spoke again.

“Do you, um…”

“Hm?” Viktor lifted his head as he responded, still ready to please Yuuri, to do more to feed that fuzzy high in his mind.

“You know, do you...want me to do you, too?”

Viktor blinked, processing, before he remembered that last night he was the one to get Yuuri off as well, and that after all of this he still hadn’t received any attention. Honestly, he was surprised himself. Viktor had always thought of himself as someone who loved attention, who wanted to be adored and fawned over and pampered like a prize. He’d been someone who wanted to be wanted.

But with Yuuri, he had entirely forgotten about that in the wake of the overwhelming desire to please his partner. The rush of serving, of giving and being rewarded in that act of devotion. The rush of seeing Yuuri’s eyes when Viktor did something extravagant yet sincere. With Yuuri, he was beginning to feel wanted in an entirely new way: as someone truly priceless.

It had been a beat too long, and Yuuri continued speaking, brow furrowed.

“I mean, if you don’t want me to, that’s fine! I just thought maybe - “

Viktor snapped to attention.

“No, no! I want you to. I - please. I just…” He stared at Yuuri in wonder. “...Yuuri, I got so caught up in you I forgot I could want anything else.”

At this, Yuuri held back a giggle.

“Honestly, Viktor, isn’t that a bit dramatic? Come here.” He reached out his arms, and Viktor came to him easily, curling against his side. Yuuri rubbed his back gently and laid his cheek on Viktor’s head. Viktor watched their feet intertwine, slowly touching.

Then, after a moment, Yuuri sighed. “Still, even if it’s dramatic, I think I know what you mean.”

“You _do_?” Viktor asked, surprised. Even he wasn’t sure what he meant.

“Well, I think so,” Yuuri replied. “I mean, it took me a long while to get used to it. You flying out to Japan, living in my family’s tiny inn, coaching a failing — “

Viktor gave Yuuri a _look_ , and Yuuri corrected.

“ — a _struggling_ skater like me. And then there’s all the little...” he waved a hand ineffectually. “...the gestures!”

Viktor’s brows drew together. Gestures? Yuuri must have been watching his face, because he began ticking things off on his fingers like it was completely obvious.

“You know, tying my skates for me, kissing them for good luck, applying my chapstick, paying for _literally_ everything, even hugging me in front of the press to show off how supportive you are — “

Yuuri shrugged and continued.

“Eventually, I started to realize you actually _like_ taking care of me. That you get just as much out of it as I do. It makes sense that it would extend to the bedroom.”

Viktor closed his open mouth.

“I...suppose I do.”

“You hadn’t realized?”

“Well, no! I mean, I know I like spoiling you, but I never realized how much it meant to me to…to _please_ you.”

Yuuri’s expression softened at that, and he pulled Viktor in closer, kissing his forehead. Viktor felt the tenderness down to his toes. When Yuuri spoke again, it was quieter, almost timid.

“To be fair, I didn’t realize how much I liked being pleased.”

“Mm,” Viktor hummed. “Maybe that’s what got me started. When I first came to Yutopia, you were so shy. But when you were willing to accept that you were special — that you were important to me and to the world — that’s when you became stunning.”

He paused, considering, then turned to face Yuuri.

“I think a Yuuri who knows he’s important is the most powerful _eros_ of all, don’t you?

His attempt at a wink was ruined by Yuuri’s enthusiastic kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me @ajhebard on tumblr and instagram (where I draw things), or @eyjayy for my personal tumblr. 
> 
> Please take a moment to comment if you have the spoons! I will be sure to reply.


End file.
